vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki (New Era)
|-|Young Adult= |-|Seventh Hokage= |-|100% Kyuubi Chakra Sage Mode= |-|Six Paths Sage Mode= Summary Naruto Uzumaki is the current Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama and later becomes the Hidden Leaf Village's Seventh Hokage. This profile covers his experiences and feats after the epilogue of the original Naruto series. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least Low 5-B | 5-B Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Ninja, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Sage, Hokage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Accelerated Development, Energy Manipulation and Constructs, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ink Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Scale Powder Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Homing Attacks, Energy Absorption, Corrosion Inducement, Limited/Selective Intangibility, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra, and further increase his statistics with Kurama's chakra), Absorption (Can absorb techniques with his artificial limb), Flight (Can also propel himself and maneuver in the air with Rasengan), Longevity (As an Uzumaki, he possesses an incredible life-force, granting him a longer lifespan than normal humans), Limited Durability Negation (Can ignore the outer defense of targets and specifically perform internal damage by sending chakra waves into them with Frog Strike), Clairvoyance (Gained information about the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War through his sensory abilities as a teenager), Emotion Detection (Can sense hatred and other forms of negative intents and emotions), Healing (Can revitalize targets, stabilize life forces and restore missing organs), Large Size with Bijuu Mode and Asura Avatar (Varies from Type 2 to Type 3, as the size of the Bijuu was portrayed inconsistently), Steam Manipulation (Can emit large amounts of steam to increase his strength and speed), Magnetism Manipulation (Can bind targets in place and immobilize them with Magnet Release), Bubble Manipulation (Can create explosive and toxic bubbles), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects, and can use this in battle to confuse his opponents and catch them off-guard in a variety of ways), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the attacks and movements of targets without seeing them, allowing him to appropriately dodge and can detect targets over large distances. In Six Paths Sage Mode, his sensory capabilities are increased to the extent that he can detect invisible clones that exist in a separate dimension), Duplication (Can create shadow clones who can use his techniques, act as decoys and distractions, shields to protect him from harm and damage, improve his maneuverability, relay their knowledge and experiences to him, among other things), Summoning (Can summon toads of varying sizes, some of which can crush and flatten targets from above, spew oil from their mouths to restrict the movements of targets, levitate, skillfully wield weapons, manipulate water, and utilize illusions, among other things), Regeneration (Mid-Low normally as he has Hashirama's cells. Low-Mid in tailed forms scaling from his teenage self), Telepathy (Can read the minds of targets by making contact with them and connecting his chakra to them), Limited Petrification (Absorbing excess natural energy from him without the ability to properly balance it will result in the target being turned to stone), Limited Durability Negation (Rasenshuriken does damage by specifically attacking and damaging the cells of his targets), can breathe in space, Poison Manipulation (Can summon corrosive poison), Can attack people that enter his mind, Energy Projection (Can create chakra arms to attack targets from a distance and grant him better mobility and maneuverability), Forcefield Creation (Can expand his chakra to make it acts as a forcefield around him), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Matter Manipulation, and likely Ice Manipulation (Should retain all of his resistances as a teenager) Attack Potency: Unknown (Can borrow chakra from his other forms) | At least Small Planet level (Stronger than Toneri, and overpowered his attack that cut the moon in half without fighting at full power, as he had released Kurama to fight against Hamura's statue) | Planet level (Much stronger than his previous state. Shouldn't be weaker than his previous Six Paths Sage Mode) Speed: Unknown (Dodged some of Momoshiki's attacks) | Relativistic (Able to dodge Toneri's meteoroids at point blank range) | Relativistic (Faster than his previous state, and shouldn't be any slower than his previous Six Paths Sage Mode) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class T | At least Class T Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Small Planet Class (Overpowered Toneri's attack without being at full power) | Planet Class (Stronger than before) Durability: Unknown (Survived the explosion that blew a hole in the Moon without taking any serious damage) | At least Small Planet level (Easily tanked Toneri's attack that cut the moon in half without a scratch) | Planet level (Comparable to his previous Six Paths Sage Mode, survived one of Momoshiki's strongest attacks and completely absorbed it into his body) Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight for hours or days without stopping) Range: Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools (Possibly) Intelligence: Skilled fighter and tactician, has proven to be innovative when it comes to finding ways to deceive his opponents, otherwise average Weaknesses: Sometimes acts without thinking Key: Base | 100% Kyuubi Chakra Sage Mode (The Last) | Six Paths Sage Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Lava Users Category:Steam Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Sand Users Category:Acid Users Category:Heat Users Category:Water Users Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Kages Category:Good Characters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Magma Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Oil Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Negation Users Category:Tier 5